the fanboy and the rockstar
by invisiblellama2109
Summary: he was just a fanboy who was famous on youtube. She was a rockstar who was famous for singing about the things she didb't even believe. both wanted only one thing, and a certain tv show might help.


Today was the day. 6 months of counting down the seconds the day was finally here. I couldn't quite believe that I was actually standing outside in possibly the longest line that I have ever seen, waiting to see her. Before this starts to sound too creepy I should probably explain where I am, I was in the line waiting to see Alex Simpson. Yes the REAL Alex Simpson. And before you say no she is not a yellow cartoon but the most legendary rock god in all of history. Ok I might have a little crush on this singer but trust me if you saw her you would understand.

I was suddenly snapped back into reality as the line started to move. We were going in! "urg about time, it's bloody freezing out here" I wasn't even listening to Phils complaining any more. This night was going to be too amazing to be bothered by his opinion towards this type of music. Whereas me, I can't think of anything more amazing than someone with the power to light up a whole arena with just a guitar, sure some times it is quite loud nut the meaning behind the songs are all so beautiful. All about love and happiness, you just have to listen close enough.

Alex POV

Here we go again. Another night of spitting out rubbish that no one in their right mind should believe. I don't even know why people but tickets to see me, I wouldn't want to see me. I'm rubbish, all I do is scream into a microphone, and even the screaming has no meaning. Just rubbish about love, but it's what the audience likes. If it was up to me I would be doing none of this, it would just be me my guitar and a piano. Singing about things that actually matter in the world, like history and politics, all of the hardship in the world so that if enough people can sing about it then maybe we would have a chance at stopping it. But that's never going to happen. All people want is stories. They just want a nice happy story where at the end the girl gets the boy so that they can forget about their real problems. The doors opened and the screaming started. I grabbed my guitar and went, not even looking back. Until the world sees what the real problem is then I guess love will have to do.

Dans POV

My voice was almost completely gone and so was the night. With one last effort the arena sang the last line of the last song "the only thing that's left to do is live!" I loved that line, it reminds you that no matter what happens you should always live and love. I would love to meet her, she must be such an amazing positive person. Her view on life was such an inspiration to me. I've got it, after everyone else has left I will wait outside the stage door so that she can talk to me. Yes it's perfect.

*outside the stage door*

Alex POV

Now for my least faviroute part of the night; meeting the fans. Don't get me wrong I am very gratefull for how far they have got me but all the want to talk about is really stupid things like "what would you do if you didn't have music?" or "have you ever been in love?" of course not stupid; love isn't real. I stepped out of the dark hallway into the freezing cold night air, once again greeted by screaming and cheering. Seriously what is wrong with these people? I started the regular routine; hug picture bye.

About 10 minutes in I had already met about 6 people but there were at least 20 more people waiting for a picture. No one was really talking until I heard someone say "dan, do we really have to wait here it'e freezing?" to my surprise this was followed by some girls scream. "OMG IT AMAZINGPHIL AND DANISNOTONFIRE!" this was also then followed by more screams and the people who were waiting to meet me running to the back of the line to see these two men. I mean rude. Who even were they? But most importantly why the hell are they waiting to meet me?

Dans POV

Great. Thanks phil. I was so close to meeting her but Phil had to blow it by us getting recognized by some crazy fangirl. We were now completely surrounded and I couldn't even see Alex. After about 10 more minutes of taking photos with all of the fangirls they were finally all gone. That's when I saw her. The most breathtakingly beautiful girl I have seen in my whole life. She was so perfect up close, I couldn't even believe this was happening. "Well hello, I thought all of those people were here to see me!" she said in her amazing voice, it might have been sarcastic but it was still as soft as silk. I opened my mouth but only an "urrr umm yeah umm" came out. "Yeah sorry about that, we didn't know that we would be recognized here." Damit phil how can you even talk to her so easily?

"Don't worry about it, no offence but who are you?" aww she was so sweet.

"I'm Phil and this is Dan we are youtubers." God why haven't I said anything this might be my last chance!

"Yeah" why did I say that! I sound like such an idiot.

"Okay I'll just pretend that I know what that means; COOL!" me and Phil both laughed. Okay I have to say something now.

"We basically just make videos on youtube." Well that wasn't too bad I could have said worse things.

"Oh that's cool, sorry I have to go it was great meeting you." Oh no she can't go already!

"Wait can we get your number?" PHIL! What Phil can't get her number! He doesn't even like her!

"sure here you go!" she handed phil a piece of pa[er and then she just went. Oh my god Phil! I can't believe he just made a move on her! What about the guys code…


End file.
